Under Attack : The Crissis
by Leczna Szczecin
Summary: Sekitar 40 tahun yang lalu muncul bangsa tak dikenal menjajah Novus. Namun usaha mereka menguasai Novus berhasil digagalkan oleh Alliansi Novus hingga membuat mereka musnah tanpa sisa. Kini setelah melewati 4 dekade Novus kembali menghadapi ancaman. Apalagi terdengar kabar jika bangsa tersebut meninggalkan harta karun luar biasa yang menarik minat beberapa orang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semuanya. Ini adalah Fanfic saya tentang RF Online yang pertama. Setelah sebelumnya hanya sebagai komentator, kini author coba untuk untuk meramaikan Fanfic RF. Bila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi. Terima kasih.**

 **Chapter 1 : The History**

Novus, sebuah planet yang terletak digalaksi yang jauh. Planet yang menyimpan beragam kekayaan alam berupa sumber daya hayati maupun non hayati dan tentu yang paling utama adalah kekayaan mineral tambangnya. Dengan segala keunggulannya tersebut membuatnya menjadi rebutan tiga bangsa. Mereka adalah Accretia Empire, Bellato Union dan Holly Alliance Cora.

Namun, Sekitar 40 tahun yang lalu muncul bangsa keempat yang turut ambil bagian dalam perang perebutan mineral tambang. Tidak hanya itu mereka juga berencana untuk membumihanguskan semua penghuni novus dengan kekuatan mereka meski jumlah mereka sangat sedikit. Hal yang patut disayangi adalah baik Accretia, Bellato maupun Cora sama sekali tidak menyadari ancamannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan ambisi yang tidak berujung pada apapun.

Tapi seorang Corite dan beberapa temannya tanpa terduga menemukan ancaman tersebut. Merasa masa depan Novus akan berakhir lebih cepat, ia tidak tinggal diam dan coba untuk mengalahkan mereka. Sayangnya usaha itu sia-sia. Meski dengan jumlah yang hampir seimbang, perbedaan kekuatan ternyata sangatlah jauh. Bangsa keempat itu datang ke Novus mempunyai tujuan lain yakni mencari harta karun yang disembunyikan di Novus oleh salah satu dari keturunan mereka. Konon, siapapun yang mendapatkan harta itu, tidak peduli dia dari bangsa mana, akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Corite itu sadar jika hanya mengandalkan teman-teman dari bangsanya itu masihlah tidak cukup. Maka dengan segala cara, dia berusaha mencari rekan dari bangsa lain. Meski mendapatkan ancaman dari Accretian dan Bellatean, dia tidak menyerah. Namun, usahanya berbuah manis. Beberapa Accretian dan Bellatean yang percaya dengan cerita Corite itu mau bergabung dengan sukarela. Pasukan gabungan dari Alliansi ketiga bangsapun terbentuk dan tidak perlu waktu lama mereka segera melakukan penyerangan. Misi mereka adalah menghancurkan bangsa keempat dan menemukan harta yang kabarnya disimpan di planet Novus.

Mendapat serangan dari Alliansi Novus tidak membuat bangsa keempat gentar. Justru mereka makin menggila meskipun sadar jumlah lawan 2 kali lebih banyak dari mereka sendiri. Sementara pasukan gabungan diluar dugaan mereka tampak kewalahan. Perbedaan kekuatan masih terasa jauh. Misi menemukan harta karun berakhir gagal karena lawan lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Karena banyaknya korban, pasukan Alliansi terpaksa mundur untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dan membuat strategi baru.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian pasukan Alliansi kembali berperang dengan bangsa keempat. Kali ini misinya hanya satu: hancurkan mereka tanpa sisa. Dan akhirnya pasukan Alliansi berhasil. Bangsa keempat berhasil dibunuh tanpa sisa. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Novus dari ancaman pemusnahan. Membuat pasukan Alliansi menjadi pahlawan penyelamat.

Tapi yang patut disayangkan adalah tidak ada yang tahu soal ini. Hal itu dikarenakan lokasi bertempur mereka sangat jauh dari pusat markas Accretia, Bellato dan Cora. Selain itu semua pasukan Alliansi hanyalah orang dari kalangan biasa-biasa saja sehingga hampir tidak ada yang mengenal mereka. Pemimpin bangsa, Archon, maupun para anggota Dewan bahkan tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui tentang bangsa keempat apalagi soal pasukan Alliansi. Meski begitu bagi mereka masyarakat kalangan menengah kisah mereka merupakan sebuah inspirasi. Berkat merekalah muncul beberapa prajurit dari berbagai kalangan. Mulai dari akuntan, pembalap, pemain sepakbola, pengusaha roti dan kue semua mendaftar untuk bisa membela bangsa masing-masing. Bagi mereka menjadi pahlawan tidak harus dari kalangan bangsawan kaya raya dan terhormat. Asal giat berlatih mereka yakin suatu hari nanti akan muncul pemimpin dari kalangan bawah.

Semenjak bangsa keempat musnah, tidak ada lagi ancaman dari luar Novus. Keadaan ini berlangsung hingga saat ini yang sudah melewati 40 tahun. Tapi bukan berarti harta terlarang itu sudah hilang. Ia masih ada entah dimana. Menunggu untuk ditemukan kembali. Dan tidak lama lagi akan muncul beberapa orang yang tertarik dengannya dan menggunakannya untuk tujuan pemusnahan masal.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Black Jacket**

Dipagi yang tenang seorang remaja laki-laki Corite terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak. Laki-laki berambut hitam pendek itu tampak menikmati masa-masa damai dalam hidupnya.

KRING! KRING!

Disaat ia sedang asyik dalam alam mimpinya, suara yang terdengar paling tidak indah bergema didalam kamarnya. Membuat laki-laki itu terbangun dalam keadaan mata menyipit.

"Iya-iya aku sudah bangun." Keluhnya setelah tahu alarm yang dia pasang sendiri menjalankan amanatnya dipagi hari.

Setelah bangun dia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi. Tidak lebih dari lima menit dia sudah basah sambil handukkan. Lalu ia kembali kekamarnya untuk memakai baju.

CEKELEK!

Dia melihat isi dalam lemari tersebut. 'Kira-kira pakaian apa yang ingin kupakai' begitu batinnya berbicara. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ditambah jaket seifuku warna hitam dengan garis aksen berwarna putih plus tambahan dasi panjang berwarna biru. Setelah dirasa sudah rapi dia langsung menyambar tas dan inventory transdimensinya.

"Kak Sleinz, sarapannya sudah matang." Teriak seorang gadis dari ruangan bawah. Rumah ini terdiri dari 2 tingkat yang mana tingkat atas adalah kamar laki-laki Corite itu beserta perempuan yang tinggal dengannya. Sedangkan dilantai bawah terdapat ruang dapur, kamar mandi, ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu.

"Oke. Aku segera turun." Balas pemuda bernama Sleinz itu.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

CEKLEK!

"Kau masak apa, Linz?" Tanya Sleinz kepada perempuan bernama Linz yang notabene adalah adiknya.

"Hari ini aku masak nasi goreng spesial, kak. Enak, loh?"

"Sungguh? Wah kalau beneran enak aku boleh nambah dong." Ujar Sleinz sambil meraih sendok dan piring.

"Sayang sekali, kakak. Karena nasi sisa semalam hanya sedikit jadinya hanya pas untuk 2 porsi saja. Hehehhe."

"Begitu? Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Satu porsi juga cukup."

Waktu sepuluh menit sudah cukup baginya untuk menghabisi jatah sarapannya. Sekarang setelah makan, Sleinz bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah lengkap, Sleinz berangkat menuju markas Cora. Tidak lupa dia berpamitan kepada adiknya untuk meminta doa restu.

Holy Alliance Cora, itulah bangsa yang menjadi asal kelahirannya. Bangsa yang mendiami planet Novus untuk memperebutkan area tambang. Dibangsa ini telah lahir banyak pahlawan yang dikenal luas oleh seluruh rakyat Cora. Nama-nama klan seperti Trinith, Qhadara, Dragunov, Draguila, Kharkaros, Valhala ataupun Artemis telah akrab ditelinga prajurit maupun rakyat sipil Cora. Mereka sudah kenyang memberikan banyak kemenangan untuk Alliance hingga membuat Cora menjadi salah satu bangsa terbesar dan paling diperhitungkan dalam perang.

Selain itu ada juga beberapa klan lainnya seperti Aldren, Kasanic, Yugovic, Sevisevic, Levanovic, Novaya, Dragunovic dan Stojkovic. Nama-nama barusan merupakan klan yang boleh dibilang baru terbentuk. Usia mereka rata-rata tidak lebih dari 20 tahun.

 **Markas Cora, 06:30 A.M.**

"Hoammm. Sial padahal sudah sarapan tapi malah mengantuk begini." Rutuk Sleinz sambil berjalan di dalam Markas. Hari ini rencananya dia akan menjalankan ujian kelulusan. Apabila dia lulus Sleinz akan naik Job kedua. Job awal Sleinz saat ini adalah Champion.

Suasana di Hall of Fame begitu ramai oleh prajurit-prajurit baru yang akan mengikuti ujian. Saat Sleinz berjalan ke tengah-tengah prajurit-prajurit Cora, semua mata tampak mengarah kepadanya. Bisa ditebak hal itu karena Sleinz adalah satu-satunya prajurit yang terlihat pakai baju akademi. Sementara prajurit lain memakai armor lengkap dari atas sampai bawah. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk menyindir Sleinz.

"Dia pasti tidak niat jadi tentara." Ejek salah seorang wanita.

"Benar. Dia sebenarnya bego atau tolol, sih? Masa mau misi tapi tidak pakai armor lengkap? Mau mati kali, ya?" sindir temannya sambil melihat Sleinz dengan tatapan merendahkan seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Sleinz yang tahu dirinya jadi bahan ejekkan justru malah terlihat santai-santai saja. Dia tidak mempedulikan ejekkan yang mampir ke dirinya. Seolah-olah dia adalah orang yang paling tanpa beban sedunia.

Disaat kebanyakan prajurit sedang memperhatikan Sleinz, sesosok wanita Corite berjalan mendekati kerumunan para prajurit baru. Wanita itu Nampak anggun dengan jubah wakil Archonnya yang berwarna kombinasi putih dan ungu. Semua dalam sekejap memalingkan pandangannya kepada wanita itu. Tanpa ada komando dari siapapun, mereka menundukkan kepala untuk memberikan hormat. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan lalu memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali mengangkat kepala.

"Terima kasih, prajurit. Sebelum kita memulai ujian ini ada beberapa hal yang akan kusampaikan. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Katrina Fairy Artemis. Aku adalah salah satu wakil Archon class Black Knight. Hal pertama yang ingin kusampaikan adalah…" saat bicara dia menghentikan kalimatnya setelah ia melihat seorang prajurit laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Sleinz. Tatapannya yang tadi agak ramah berubah menjadi tajam.

"Kamu, cepat maju kesini?" perintah Katrina dengan nada ketus. Sleinz yang tidak berpikiran negative maju kedepan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakai armor lengkap!?"

"Armor saya sedang dicuci, Chamtalion. Jadi mau tidak mau saya pakai baju seragam." Jawab Sleinz enteng.

"Memang kamu tidak punya armor cadangan!?"

"Tidak." Kembali Sleinz menjawab tanpa masalah.

"Begitu? Kamu itu sebenarnya niat atau tidak, sih jadi tentara!?" Katrina dilihat dari tampangnya sangat tidak suka dengan Sleinz.

"Demi Decem saya bersumpah kalau saya sangat berniat untuk menjadi prajurit. Untuk itulah sekarang saya ada disini." Jawab Sleinz sambil menaruh tangan kanannya didada.

"Begitu!? Tapi sayang sekali karena…"

BRANG!

Tanpa diduga Chamtalion Katrina mengeluarkan perisainya dan memukulnya tepat di kepala Sleinz

"Decem tidak menerima prajurit macam kamu." Katrina melanjutkan perkataannya tadi yang sempat terputus. Sleinz yang kepalanya dipukul perisai mengusap pelipisnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah Katrina puas menghajar Sleinz, ia kembali melanjutkan pidatonya. "Pertama-tama saya ucapakan selamat kepada kalian semua yang sebentar lagi akan menjalani ujian. Tapi sebenarnya ujian ini hanya formalitas saja karena sejatinya hari dan detik ini juga kalian sudah jadi prajurit resmi. Itu berarti kalian siap untuk mengikuti war kapanpun. Yang kedua meski kubilang kalian hari ini resmi jadi prajurit, aku minta kalian tetap sungguh-sungguh menjalaninya. Aku tidak mau kalian bertempur setengah-setengah. Tunjukkanlah kemampuan terbaik yang kalian milikki. Buktikan kalian memang layak membela Alliance. Jangan seperti bocah disampingku ini! Mengerti!?"

"Siap! Kami mengerti, Nona Wakil Archon!" jawab semuanya serempak.

"Bagus! Untuk penjelasannya misinya kalian bisa baca diinformasi. Misinya sendiri berkelompok jadi kalian dimasukkan ke dalam kelompok secara acak. Mengerti!"

"Mengerti!"

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar."

Semua prajurit yang tadi berkumpul segera membubarkan diri untuk pergi ke pusat informasi. Tidak lama mereka sudah membentuk kelompoknya masing-masing. Saat Sleinz hendak ke pusat informasi, Katrina menahannya.

"Heh, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke Pusat Informasi. Aku 'kan mau ikut misi juga." Jawab Sleinz.

"Hoh, tidak bisa. Aku punya misi khusus untukmu." Tukas Katrina sambil memberikan sebuah amplop.

Sleinz menerima amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Isinya kurang lebih seperti ini.

" _Bunuh Pit Boss Ethernal Flame Draco dan ambil jantung dan hatinya."_

"Jadi, aku disuruh membunuh Pit Boss Beast Mountain?" Tanya Sleinz dengan wajah polos.

"Ya. Kalau kau mau kululuskan kau harus jalankan misi ini. Sebagai prajurti kau harus mau menjalankan tiap misi yang diberikan atasanmu walaupun itu hampir mustahil. Itulah jalan hidup seorang prajurit."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku terima misi ini. Aku langsung berangkat, ya?" kata Sleinz sambil berjalan pergi.

Selagi berjalan, Sleinz bergumam pelan "Astaga, ternyata dia sangat perhatian sekali. Pantas saja kalau pemimpin bangsa mengangkatnya menjadi Wakil Archon. Aku harus belajar banyak darinya."

Setelah Sleinz pergi, tidak lama datang rekan Katrina dari belakang. Seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Katrina

"Hahaha, dia pasti akan mati kalau coba melawan Ethernal Flame Draco. Salah dia sendiri coba cari masalah denganmu. Iya 'kan, Katrina?" katanya sambil menyenggol tubuh Katrina.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal." Kata Katrina serius.

"Mengganjal? apanya yang mengganjal?"

"Aku yakin sekali kalau tadi aku memukul kepala orang itu dengan sangat keras. Tapi entah kenapa dia justru tidak jatuh tersungkur. Tubuhnya itu benar-benar kokoh seperti tembok." Jelas Katrina.

"Masa, sih?" sangsi wanita itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"bocah itu. Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

.

.

.

 **Markas Cora 07:30 A.M.**

"UWAAA TELAT! TELAT! TELAT!"

Seorang laki-laki Corite berambut hitam tampak sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di aula markas. Jika dilihat kemungkinan dia datang terlambat. Dengan wajah panic di terus berlari hingga dirinya sampai di Hall Of Fame.

"Lho, kok disini sepi, ya? Apa mungkin acaranya ditunda? Atau mungkin sebaliknya?"

Didera rasa kebingungan, pria dengan cirri-ciri berambut hitam pendek bergelombang dan memakai jaket hitam itu coba mencari orang-orang sekitar untuk dimintai keterangan. Tak lama kemudian pandangan matanya tertuju ke sosok wakil Archon Katrina. Dia lalu mendekati wakil Archon dan bertanya.

"Permisi, kira-kira tempat untuk prajurit baru untuk mengambil ujian kelulusannya dimana, ya? Kok disini hampir tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

Katrina yang melihat lawan bicaranya yang juga tidak memakai armor lengkap kembali menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Heh, siapa kamu dan mau apa datang kesini!? Terus kenapa kamu tidak memakai armor lengkap!?" tanyanya ketus.

"Saya Slavicsa Slavic. Tujuan saya datang kesini untuk mengambil ujian kelulusan prajurit. Alasan saya tidak pakai armor karena armor saya kotor jadi sementara ini sedang saya cuci dan saya tidak punya armor cadangan." Jelasnya tanpa dosa.

Katrina yang hari ini sedang bad mood tampak kesal karena lagi-lagi dia mendengar fakta yang sama tapi dari orang yang berbeda.

"Kuberi kau 2 hal! Pertama ujian kelulusan dimulai pukul 06:30 dan kau baru datang pukul 07:30. Orang yang menyia-nyiakan waktu tidak pantas disebut prajurit. Kedua, oke karena aku sedang baik hati bolehlah kamu kuijinkan ikut. Tapi kamu akan kuberi misi yang berbeda dari yang lain. Nih, baca sendiri!" omel Katrina sambil melempar sepucuk amplop ke wajah Slavic.

"Hmm, ini misinya?" Slavic membuka amplopnya dan membaca isinya. "Membunuh Ethernal Flame Draco? Di Beast Mountain ya? Okelah kalu begitu. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu." Sambung Slavic main pergi begitu saja.

"Cih, kenapa sih hari ini ada aja yang namanya orang aneh?" keluh Katrina pada rekannya.

"Tapi entah kenapa kok si Slavic itu mirip sama laki-laki sebelumnya, ya?"

"Mau mirip atau enggak itu bukan urusanku. Sudahlah aku mau kembali ke ruanganku!" tukas Katrina tak mau ambil pusing.

.

.

.

 **Beast Mountain**

Disalah satu sudut Beast Mountain Nampak sekelompok pasukan Cora yang terdiri dari 6 orang sedang berkumpul. Kelihatannya mereka dapat misi di Beast Mountain.

"Dengar untuk mendapatkan madu Queen Mahr, pertama-tama kita tarik dulu anak buahnya. Tugas ini cocok untukmu, Lana. Berhubung jobmu adalah Knight kuminta kau untuk menahan pengawalnya." Kata seorang pria berkepala plontos member instruksi.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab wanita bernama Lana.

"Yang kedua berhubung sarangya ada didahan yang paling tinggi, kuminta Ivan untuk menembak pangkal sarangnya untuk kau tembak jatuh dengan panahmu."

"Oke, siap." Kata Ivan.

"Yang terakhir dan yang paling berbahaya adalah Queen Mahr itu sendiri. Ingat, tidak mudah bagi kita untuk menarik Queen Mahr karena dia sangat protektif sekali dengan sarangnya. Setelah Lana menarik anak buahnya, kita akan serang Queen Mahr bersama-sama. Kerjasama kita akan diuji di misi ini." Jelasnya.

"Ya, aku paham." Kata pria Caster berkacamata.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan misi ini."

"Ya!"

Mereka pun bersiap untuk menyerang sarang Queen Mahr. Ketika mereka mulai dekat Lana yang ditugaskan untuk menarik para Hive Mahr agak ragu dan berkata "Vukasin, aku agak ragu dengan rencana kita. Disana jumlah Hive Mahr dan Sting Host Mahr sangat banyak. Rasanya mustahil bagiku untuk menahan semuanya."

"Kalau tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu. Sudahlah ikuti apa kataku saja! Jangan membantah!" tegas Vukasin yang berjob Champion.

"I..iya." dengan hati ragu Lana maju untuk memancing kumpulan Mahr.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"DISABILLTY FORCING!" Lana mengaktifkan skill penarik monster dan sukses memancing kumpulan Mahr. Lana memancing merekamenjauh dari tempat semula.

KIIIII! SYAAA!

"BAGUS! Lana sudah menarik anak buahnya! Ivan bersiap diposisi! Yang lainnya kita serang Queen Mahr ramai-ramai!" teriak Vukasin memberi komando.

"Siap!"

Mereka pun mulai menyerang Queen Mahr yang belum beranjak dari sarangnya. Serangan pembuka dimulai oleh pria Caster berkacamata.

"FLAME ARROWW!"

BOOMM!

Serangan force panah api Caster mengenai Queen Host Mahr. Tapi itu tidak berdampak apa-apa. Queen Host Mahr yang merasa terganggu marah dan menyerang Caster berkacamata.

STACKK!

"ARGH! TANGANKU!" Erangnya setelah menerima sengatan Queen Host Mahr. Rupanya monster itu bisa menembakkan sengatnya dari jarak jauh sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot bergerak. Vukasin dan dua rekannya kaget bukan main bahwa ternyata Host Mahr bisa menembak. Mereka pun jadi kehilangan konsentrasi.

"ISTOYANOV!" Teriak Ivan ketika melihat temannya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. "Sial! Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus menembak sarangnya!"tambahnya.

Ivan menarik anak panah dengan busurnya. Ia bidik target dari jarak 200 meter. Namun, saat hendak melepaskan tembakkan, Queen Host Mahr melihatnya. Sontak monster berclass Hero itu langsung menembakkan sengatnya ke arah Ivan.

STACKK! TRANG!

Sengatannya hanya mengenai busur Ivan. Tapi kerasnya tembakkan membuat Ivan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga membuatnya jatuh di sebuah turunan.

"UARGHH!"

BRUGHH!

"Aw! Kakiku rasanya patah. Argh!" renguhnya sambil berusaha untuk bangun. Ironis, tempat dimana Ivan jatuh adalah sarang Blue Scale Klan. Melihat ada mangsa yang bisa disantap, kawanan Blue Scale Klan itu berubah menjadi agresif.

"IVAN!" Teriak Vukasin begitu melihat Ivan dalam bahaya. Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk menolong, tapi situasinya yang sedang bertempur melawan Queen Host Mahr membuatnya memilih untuk lebih fokus dengan lawannya.

"UWAAAA! UWAAA!" teriak Ivan panik diiringi dengan derai air mata. Ivan berusaha untuk lari. Tapi selain dia cedera, lokasi Beast Mountain yang selalu hujan membuatnya menjadi licin. Hal itu membuat Ivan tidak bisa apa-apa.

GRAAA!

Salah satu Blue Scale Klan menangkap Ivan dan melemparkannya ke kawan-kawannya.

BRUGH!

"GYAAA! TOLONG! TOLONG!" hanya teriakkan minta tolong yang bisa dilakukannya. Terjebak diantara kumpulan monster ganas tentu membuat siapa saja menjadi panik. Tak terkecuali Ivan, yang siap-siap akan pergi ke alam kematian. Dia hanya bisa menutup matanya menanti detik-detik kematiannya.

"SHINING CUT!

CRASH! "GRAAA!"

BRUGH!

Ketika eksekusi akan berjalan, salah satu Blue Scale Klan mendadak tumbang. Tewas dengan tubuh terpotong-potong. Siapa pelakunya? Bagaimana dia bisa membunuh Blue Scale Klan dengan sekali serang.

Pertanyaan itu terjawab. Diatas tanjakkan berdiri seseorang berjaket hitam memegang pedang panjang bermata tunggal. Rupanya dia yang tadi memotong Blue Scale Klan. Kini dia menatap kumpulan Blue Scale Klan lainnya yang mengerubungi Ivan.

"Pra..prajurit tidak…niat?" gumam Ivan pelan begitu dia mengenali pria berjaket hitam itu.

"Aku lebih suka bertarung satu lawan satu karena itu sangat adil." Kata pria itu yang tak lain adalah Sleinz. Selesai berkata, Sleinz melompat tinggi ke kerumunan. Lalu dia menyerang semua Blue Scale Klan seorang diri.

"Its Show Time. SUPERSONIC SLASH!"

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Tebasan secepat kilat yang memotong secara bertubi-tubi sukses memotong-motong tubuh para monster tersebut terutama yang berada dibarisan depan. Setelah mengeluarkan jurus tadi, Sleinz menghantamkan kakinya ketanah hingga membuat tanahnya bergetar hebat bagaikan gempa. Beberapa Blue Scale Klan yang masih hidup terlempar tinggi ke udara. Moment itu dimanfaatkan Sleinz untuk menghabisi mereka diudara. Sleinz melompat keatas dan mengaktikan jurusnya.

"SUPERSONIC CROSS CUT!"

ZRASH! ZRASH! ZRASH!

"GRAA!"

Tragis. Semua Blue Scale Klan tercabik-cabik hingga menjadi potongan kecil. Beast Mountain sesaat terjadi hujan darah merah yang pekat. Sleinz pun mengakhiri pembataiannya dan pergi entah kemana.

"Apa..apa yang…barusan..itu?" gumam Ivan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ivan berpikir kalau prajurit yang dicap tidak niat perang saja sudah semengerikan itu entah bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar serius untuk perang.

Sementara Vukasin dan kawan-kawan yang sempat menyaksikan adegan tadi juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi terlalu lama menyaksikan membuat Vukasin cs lengah. Tak sadar Queen Host Mahr menembakkan sengat yang konon racunnya 10 kali lebih kuat dari ular.

STACK! STACK! STACK!

"GAWAT!" Vukasin yang pertama sadar dengan serangan tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mustahil rasanya menghindar dari situasi ini.

"POWER CLEAVE!"

SRING!

Entah kali ini siapa muncul lagi seseorang yang menangkis sengatan Host Mahr. Muncul lagi seorang pria yang juga memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan membawa pedang. Bedanya pria memakai jaket dengan bulu-bulu di kerahnya. Pedangnya sendiri berciri-ciri berwarna hitamdan bermata ganda.

"Menyerang disaat pandangan lawan teralihkan itu menurutku tidaklah keren." Ucap pria yang ternyata adalah Slavic. "Waktunya penghabisan." Slavic berlari menuju Queen Host Mahr.

"INFINITY BURST BLADE!"

SRING! SRING! SRING! DUAR!

Serangan kuat dengan menebas berkali-kali dan diakhiri dengan ledakkan berhasil membuat Queen Host Mahr mati seketika. Setelah memusnahkan Queen Host Mahr, Slavic menghabisi Mahr yang tadi dipancing Lana. Lalu setelah menolongnya, Slavic pergi ke arah lain.

"Prajurit tidak niat nomor 2?" ujar Ivan kebingungan.

"Aku yakin orang itu bukanlah orang yang sama dengan yang pertama tadi." Kata Vukasin.

"Sama-sama berjaket hitam dan membawa senjata satu tangan. Kemampuan mereka juga abnormal. Siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua?" tanya Lana penasaran.

"Sudahlah anggap saja yang tadi itu Cuma kebetulan. Berkat mereka kita bisa mendapatkan madu Hive Mahr. Ayo lekas kita ambil dan kita bawa Istoyanov ke rumah sakit." Usul Vukasin yang memilihtidak ambil pusing.

Setelah mereka mengambil madunya, mereka pun kembali ke markas Cora untuk membuat laporan. Bagi mereka misi hari seperti menantang maut. Andai saja 2 orang misterius itu datang, sudah dipastikan mereka akan mati hari itu juga.

 **To Be Continued**

" I prefer to fight one one because it was very fair." "While Attacking the opponent sideracked when is not cool" (Sleinz Salzburg & Slavicsa Slavic in Chapter 1)

 **A/N :** Oke akhirnya Chapter 2 berhasil saya buat. Membaca fanfic yang lain membuat saya ikut coba-coba membuat fanfic sendiri. Tapi mohon maaf kalau saya tidak ikut-ikutan membuat Bellato. Yah itung-itung buat penyeimbanglah masa fanfic baru lagi-lagi isinya Bellato. Oke sebelum mengakhiri saya akan memberikan sedikit informasi untuk fanfic ini.

Seperti halnya Bellato, disini divis juga dibagi dalam empat bagian, yakni :

 **Warrior S.p.A**

Class yang mengutamakan kekuatan dalam bertarung jarak dekat. Dahulu hanya mereka yang memiliki ketahanan fisik diatas rata-rata yang bisa masuk jurusan ini. Tapi dengan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan, mereka yang berfisik pas-pasan bisa masuk ke divisi ini. Mereka yang bergolongan fisik tersebut disebut sebagai Light Warrior. Contoh, Sleinz dan Slavic.

 **Ranger Corporation.**

Class yang mengutamakan kecepatan dan kelincahan dalam bergerak. Berkonsentrasi dalam pertarungan jarak jauh dan ahli dalam senjata panah, senapan api dan pisau lempar. Umumnya ranger menjaga jarak dalam , ada juga beberapa ranger yang lebih suka pertarungan terbuka dan jarak dekat. Mereka kebanyakan memilih class lanjutan Stealer dan dijuluki sebagai streetfighter.

 **Spiritualist Institute**

Class yang mengandalkan kekuatan alam dalam pertempuran. Spiritualist Cora sangat terkenal dengan kemampuannya dalam memanggil mahkluk titipan Decem dari alam lain yang disebut animus. Keberadaan animus membuat bangsa Cora tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

 **Specialist Kaisha**

Sering disebut sebagai class support bangsa. Mereka bertugas untuk menyokong pasukan lainnya dalam pertempuran baik dalam menyuplai senjata, amunisi, memperbaiki peralatan maupun ahli medis. Specialist sangat dibutuhkan dalam perang berskala besar.

Baiklah, sekian informasi dari saya. Untuk karakter utamanya Sleinz Salzburg basis utamanya mirip dengan karakter Kirito dari Sword Art Online sementara Slavicsa Slavic basis utamanya dari karakter Seha Lee (Haruto Kaguragi) dari game Closers Dimensions Online. Untuk pengenalan katakter mungkin akan menyusul dichapter berikutnya. Terima kasih. Kritik, masukkan dan saran akan saya tunggu.

 **Salam**

 **Slask Wroclaw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Meeting**

 **NB : Fanfic ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita Lake. Fanfic ini juga berbeda semesta dengan Fanfic Under Attack karya Slask Wi** _ **z**_ **arski. Hanya kejadiannya saja yang kebetulan sama.**

 **Disclaimer : RF Online by CCR**

 **Dragon's Grave**

Gunung Buas. Salah satu tempat yang memiliki curah hujan yang tinggi sepanjang tahunnya. Dalam rentang waktu 365 hari, kurang lebih sebanyak 90% hari dalam setahun Gunung Buas selalu diguyur hujan. Tapi meski terus dihujani, tempat ini bagi beberapa tentara merupakan sarana yang tepat untuk berburu. Gunung Buas memiliki banyak tempat untuk berburu. Salah satu tempat yang sering dijadikan arena berburu adalah Dragon's Grave yang terletak tepat ditengah map.

Dipintu masuk menuju Dragon's Grave berdiri dua Corite laki-laki bercirikan memakai celana hitam panjang dan berjaket hitam. Yang satu memegang pedang melengkung bermata tunggal sedang satu lagi menggenggam pedang lurus bermata ganda. Hujan deras ditambah angin kencang tidak membuat mereka berdua menjadi lemah. Justru pandangan mereka berdua terlihat optimis tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"So, disini sarang Ethernal Flame Draco, ya? Aku baru pertama kali kesini." Ucap si pemegang pedang tunggal.

"Tidak ada tempat yang memiliki tekanan force yang hebat selain disini. Aura negatif jelas terpancar kuat dari dalam sana." Jawab pemilik pedang bermata ganda.

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain kau ada disini, Slavic?"

"Hah, tentu saja untuk berburu Ethernal Flame Draco. Kau sendiri sedang apa hujan-hujan main kesini. Pulang saja sana. Daripada kau masuk angin." Jawab Slavic dengan nada tidak suka.

"Jangan mimpi. Aku yang pertama sampai lebih dulu. Mending kau duduk dulu deh disini. Biar aku yang melawan Flame Draco seorang diri. Nanti akan kuceritakan kalau sudah selesai. Bagaimana?"

"Wow, tidak bisa begitu, Sleinz. Begini saja bagaimana kalau kita taruhan siapa yang lebih dulu bisa mengalahkan Flame Draco? 50 juta Disena mau, gak?" tantang Slavic.

"Deal! Aku juga ingin habis-habisan dengan pedangku. Aku yakin pedangku **Black Jaguar ZX10R** lebih hebat dari pedangmu." Tukas Sleinz sambil mengusap pedang putihnya.

"Sebaliknya damage dari pedangku lebih dalam dari pedangmu karena dia bermata ganda. **Green Phantom Z1000** bukanlah tandingan pedangmu."

"Huh, omongan saja tidak bisa jadi bukti sahih." Kata Sleinz sambil masuk ke Dragon's Grave.

"Pemenang taruhan ini sudah jelas!"

.

.

.

 **Ruang Pemimpin Bangsa, 06:30 P.M.**

"Yang Mulia Quaine Khan, ini kami bawakan madu Queen Mahr hasil buruan kami." Kata Vukasin sambil menyerahkan hasil misinya.

"Terima kasih, Vukasin. Sepertinya kalian berhasil menyelesaikan ujiannya. Aku ucapkan selamat. Aku tahu misi kalian tidaklah mudah jadi kusarankan kalian beristirahat dulu. Untuk pengambilan second job kalian bisa dating selepas istirahat." Jelas Quaine Khan.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Di misi ini kami juga hampir saja kehilangan nyawa. Untung saja ada dua orang prajurit tidak niat yang menolong kami." Ucap wanita berkacamata berambut kepang.

"Heh, prajurit tidak niat? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Quaine sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan gadis itu.

"Kebetulan tadi aku merekamnya. Ini dia." Gadis itu mengeluarkan smartphone putih tanpa bezel dari inventorinya. Lalu ia memutar video yang tadi direkamnya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat rekan-rekannya tertarik.

"Daniela, ponselmu baru, ya?" kata Ivan sambil merebut ponsel dari pemiliknya.

"Wih, tanpa bezel, nih. Desainnya keren lagi." Lana ikutan tertarik melihatnya.

"Mereknya apaan? Beli dimana? Berapa duit?" Vukasin sang ketua grup juga tidak kalah penasaran dengan barang tersebut.

"Sharpness Diamond 88 Series. Kemarin ada toko baru yang yang buka lokasinya di sector timur markas. Harganya murah, kok. Spek standar Cuma 3 juta Disena aja." Jawab Daniela antusias.

"Standar aja sudah 3 juta? Nih CBU atau CKD? Kapan launchingnya?" giliran seorang pria culun yang ikut nimbrung.

"Sementara masih CBU. Untuk launchingnya katanya sih dalam waktu dekat ini."

Yah, namanya juga barang baru semua jadi ikutan heboh membahasnya. Quaine Khan yang merasa dilupakan akhirnya hilang kesabaran juga hingga membuatnya marah.

"ANAK-ANAK DARIPADA KALIAN BIKIN RIBUT DISINI MENDING KELUAR AJA, DEH!"

Vukasin. Cs kaget mendengar omelan Race manager dan mereka pun keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

"Gila. Baru kali ini aku melihat Race Manager marah. Serem juga, ya? Padahal kukira dia ramah." Kata Ivan.

"Yah, namanya juga pemimpin bangsa. Beban pikirannya berat bro. tanggung jawabnya juga gede." Tukas Vukasin sambil duduk dilantai. Saat mereka sedang beristirahat, seorang pria datang menghampiri.

"Maaf, apa kalian prajurit yang baru lulus ujian?" tanyanya sopan. Vukasin yang pertama melihat langsung berdiri.

"Yah, sebenarnya belum dinyatakan lulus juga. Istilahnya tergantung keputusan pihak atas aja." Jawab Vukasin sambil senyum.

"Oh, begitu. Yasudah tidak apa-apa. Kuanggap kalian prajurit yang sudah lulus. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian. Siapa ketuanya?"

"Untuk saat ini aku ketuanya. Namaku Vukasin Plovic. Kira-kira apa yang ingin anda sampaikan pada kami?"

"Hanya sedikit pemberitahuaan saja. Nanti jam 10 malam ini akan ada rapat terbuka khusus untuk kalian prajurit-prajurit yang baru lulus. Aku ingin kalian berkumpul di aula markas. Ingat ini rapat penting karena akan menentukan nasib bangsa ini kedepannya. Mengerti?" jelas pria itu dengan wajah serius.

"Siap, Elrond. Kami mengerti!" jawab Vukasin tegas.

"Bagus. Oh iya sepertinya kalian baru kelar misi, ya? Ini ada sedikit susu kotak." Ujarnya sambil memberikan beberapa susu kotak ke Vukasin. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Tambahnya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Elrond." Kata Vukasin sambil menundukkan badan. Setelah itu Vukasin membagikan susu-susu tersebut kepada teman-temannya.

"Vukasin, orang itu siapa?" Tanya Lana sambil menusukkan sedotan.

"Elrond Sasa Cukaricic. Digadang-gadang akan jadi penerus Faranell Trinith. Gosipnya dia sanggup mensummon animus 3 buah sekaligus."

"Wah dia pasti hebat sekali, ya?" ucap Lana sambil menyedot susu rasa strawberi.

SROOTT!

Tapi ketika menelan susunya, Lana merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ih, susu apaan, nih? Kok rasanya kecut begini?"

Vukasin Nampak tidak percaya dengan omongan Lana. Lalu dia coba untuk meminum susu kotaknya. Dan benar saja susu kotak yang diminum Vukasin juga terasa tidak karuan.

"Iya, ya? Susu kok rasanya aneh begini?" tidak hanya milik Vukasin dan Lana. Yang lain pun juga demikian.

"Susu yoghurt kali, ya?" Daniela coba berspekulasi. Ivan tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Daniela. Dia coba teliti kemasannya.

"Hmm, tidak ada yang salah dengan kemasannya. Semua baik-baik saja." Tapi tak lama matanya tertuju ke sebuah tulisan yang tertera di pantat susu kotak itu.

"Buset! Ini sih susu expired. Tanggalnya aja 14 bulan 5 sekarang udah bulan tujuh. Udah lewat 2 bulan. Pantesan aja rasanya gak karuan." Kaget Ivan mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi kita dikasih susu basi? Wah bener-bener dah. Dikerjain kita." Vukasin pun tidak kalah shocknya.

"Padahal orang yang ngasih kelihatan berwibawa banget. Masa iya dia tega ngerjain kita?" protes Lana.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Elrond Cukaricic memang digadang-gadang akan menjadi penerus Faranell. Tapi dia juga punya kebiasaan buruk suka ngerjain orang. Makanya dia juga digadang-gadang bakal jadi penerus Son Lee Hon. Prajurit Cora dengan sifat dan kebiasaan paling buruk dalam sejarah Alliansi." Jelas ivan panjang lebar.

"Eh,seburuk itukah?" kata Daniela polos.

"Ya! Bahkan Race Manager pun pernah jadi korban "Kebiadabannya". Ceritanya Race Manager sedang asik duduk sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Namun saat beliau berdiri alangkah kagetnya dia begitu ada permen karet menempel dikursinya hingga mengakibatkan roknya menjadi kotor. Begitu tahu pelakunya, Son langsung dihukum downgrade dua tingkat." Cerita Ivan.

"Dan seperti juga si Son, Cukaricic pun sering yang namanya naik-turun grade." Tambah Vukasin.

"So, pelajaran yang bisa dipetik 'jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja'. Benar 'kan?" Ucap Lana sambil bersweatdrop.

.

.

.

 **Bellato Headquarter 08.00 P.M.**

Malam ini di markas Bellato tepatnya di Aula markas lebih ramai dari biasanya. Jika pada hari-hari sebelumnya prajurit Bellato sering berlalu lalang, kini pada malam hari ini para prajurit Bellato sedang berkumpul. Archon menyuruh para prajurit khusus pada malam ini untuk meninggalkan aktivitas huntingnya untuk sementara karena akan ada rapat terbuka. Seorang pria berambut hitam Nampak duduk sambil menahan kantuk.

"Hoamm, tidak biasanya prajurit rendahan ikut rapat. Biasanya yang namanya rapat itu 'kan khusus untuk orang penting."

"Mau tahu alasannya? Karena rapat ini akan menentukan nasib bangsa kita." Kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang.

"Ah kalau Cuma itu sih harusnya itu jadi pikirannya Archon dan para dewan. Kita-kita yang prajurit rendahan mana ngerti urusan begituan." Balasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Ada lagi, Arnason. Katanya akan ada peluncuran MAU terbaru, lho?" katanya pada pria bernama Arnason.

"MAU baru? Bakal seperti apa? Kupikir Gold MAU sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Kita tunggu saja daripada penasaran."

Tidak lama sang Archon keluar bersama para dewan lainnya. Lalu ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Selamat malam, prajurit!" sapa Archon Bellato Alfin Stevenson tegas.

"Malam!" jawab semuanya kompak.

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul disini. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf mengumpulkan kalian semua disini diwaktu malam hari. Tentu aku punya alasan tersendiri. Yah, karena menurutku ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Mengingat di medan perang segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Tapi aku yakin dimalam inilah kejayaan kita akan dimulai!"

"UWOO!"

"Baiklah langsung saja. Seperti yang semuanya ketahui, kita Bellato Union dalam berperang memiliki senjata terbesar yang tidak dimiliki bangsa lain. Ya itu adalah Massive Armored Unit. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak kemenangan yang telah diraihnya. Tapi bukan berarti yang lainnya tidak berkontribusi. Tentu tanpa MAU rasanya mustahil bagi kita meraih kemenangan. Maka bagi kalian yang bukan Armor Rider jangan berkecil hati. Kalian tetaplah andalan Federasi. Teruslah berlatih dan berikan yang terbaik untuk Federasi. Hidup Bellato Union!"

"YEAH!"

SUIT! SUIT!

"Itulah sedikit pidato dari saya. Selanjutnya akan ada pidato dari Dewan Pertahanan Bellato sekaligus kepala penelitian dan pengembangan MAU. Kepada Maximus Alphand Johanson dipersilahkan."

Maximus Alphand Johanson maju dan berdiri sejajar dengan Archon Stevenson.

"Terima kasih, Maximus Alfin Stevenson. Langsung saja seperti yang tadi dijelaskan jika MAU adalah salah satu senjata andalan bangsa kita. Dan khusus dimalam hari ini saya akan mengumumkan bahwa kami berhasil mengembangkan MAU jenis baru dengan tekhnologi yang lebih canggih."

Ketika Maximus Johanson memberi pidato, salah seorang prajurit berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Maaf, Maximus. Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Silahkan." Jawabnya ramah.

"Baik. Nama saya Thomas Julainson. Apakah MAU baru ini akan menggantikan peran Gold MAU yang sekarang kita gunakan ini? Kalau menurutku Gold MAU sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk operasi Chip War?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, saudara Julainson. Jawaban dari pertanyaan anda adalah tidak. MAU baru ini tidak menggantikan posisi utama Gold MAU. Untuk sekarang ini lebih cocok untuk jadi pendamping dahulu karena ini masih prototipe."

"Oke saya yakin kalian semua sudah penasaran seperti apa wujud dari MAU terbaru kita. Jadi langsung saja saya tunjukkan rupanya."

Maximus Johanson menyuruh petugas untuk membuka tirai yang berada dibelakangnya. Saat tirainya ditarik terlihatlah wujud dari MAU terbaru tersebut.

"Uwoo! Keren!"

"Canggih!"

"Berapa duit, tuh? Yang pasti mahal tuh!"

MAU tersebut memiliki desain yang agresif ditambah warna Black Spark Diamond semakin menambah sangar robor raksasa tersebut. MAU Goliathnya nampak kekar dengan berhiaskan Arm Blade yang berkilauan.

"Akan kuberi penjelasan. Kami sepakat menamakan MAU ini sebagai Super MAU. Spesifikasinya MAU ini menggunakan mesin Supercharged yang biasanya digunakan pada teknologi pesawat terbang. Digabungkan dengan teknologi Crossplane yang membuatnya dapat bermanuver lebih mudah dari Gold MAU. Anda pun bisa melompat dengan mengunakan MAU ini. Kamipun mengklaim kalau Super MAU lebih hemat bahan bakar hingga 80%. Bobotnya lebih ringan 60% dibanding Gold MAU karena kami membuatnya dengan material ringan namun kuat dan sudah teruji secara ketat. Yang terakhir Super MAU memiliki tenaga sebesar 700 DP. Lebih besar dari Gold MAU."

"Yang perlu diketahui, proyek ini sudah berlansung selama kurang lebih 8 bulan. Proyeknyapun berjalan secara rahasia. Beberapa pihak yang terlibat dalam proyek ini antara lain Councours Heavy Transportation, Councours Space and Airplane yang membantu dalam pengembangan Supercharged, Akanami Industries yang mengurus tekhnologi Crossplane dan tentunya kami divisi pengembangan MAU." Jelasnya sambil membaca teks yang ia pegang.

"Maaf, Maximus. Kira-kira kapan uji coba MAU terbaru ini?" kata Arnason.

"Jika tidak ada halangan besok pagi uji coba akan dilaksanakan di halaman depan markas." Jelasnya. "Baiklah kurang lebih itulah pidato singkat dari saya. Aku harap dengan ini kita bisa meraih kejayaan Bellato Union. Untuk para calon Armor Rider, berlatihlah lebih giat lagi karena kelak dimasa depan mungkin kalian yang akan memimpin pasukan Bellato. Untuk malam ini silahkan kalian melihat-lihat dulu. Kami sudah memasang info spesifikasi MAU tersebut yang tentunya lebih lengkap dari yang aku ucapkan tadi. Terima kasih." Ucap Maximus Johanson sambil berjalan turun lewat tangga.

Para prajurit Bellato terutama Armor Rider terlihat begitu antusias memandangi MAU baru tersebut. Beberapa ada yang takjub, ada yang berfoto selfie, ada pula yang asik membaca papan informasi. Arnason yang berjob Berserker juga terlihat asik melihatnya.

"Kuharap memang inilah yang bisa membawa kita pada kemenangan." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harap akulah yang akan jadi Drivernya." Kata wanita teman Arnason.

"Kau harus berlatih lebih giat lagi, Silvia. Eh, katanya akan ada ujian untuk mencari Driver yang tepat untuk jadi pilot percobaan. Mungkin kau bisa ikut." Terang Arnason.

"Yang benar? Kapan dan dimana?" tanya Silvia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Besok di ruang ujian dekat kantor Archon."

"Asik. Aku ikutan, ah. Doakan aku ya biar lulus."

"Sudah pasti, Silvia." Balasnya dibarengi dengan senyum.

.

.

.

 **Markas Cora 10:00 P.M.  
**

Sementara di Markas Cora keadaan sudah mulai ramai. Malam ini rencananya akan ada rapat terbuka antara Prajurit dengan anggota dewan. Beberapa diantara mereka saling mengobrol sekedar memprediksi tentang tema rapat yang akan dibawakan. Disalah satu tanjakan Vukasin. Cs juga ikut mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya. Sedang disalah satu pilar markas berdiri seseorang tinggi berjaket hitam dengan kupluk yang menutupi kepalanya. Dia terlihat sedang minum-minum sambil senderan dipilar markas. Pandangannya sedang melihat luar yang saat sedang turun hujan.

Tak berapa lama salah satu wakil Archon muncul berdiri didepan keramaian. Dia tak lain adalah Chamtalion Karina. Begitu melihat wakil Archon berdiri, seluruh prajurit menghentikan obrolannya.

"Selamat Malam, seluruh prajurit."

"Malam, Chamtalion!"

"Terima kasih. Sebelumnya mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini. Aku jawab ada pemberitahuan penting untuk kalian sebagai prajurit."

"Apa itu?" tanya salah satu peserta.

"Kalian akan mendapat misi khusus untuk mengunjungi salah satu tempat yang belum terjamah." Jawab Chamtalion Karina.

"Tempat belum terjamah?"

"Ada apa disana?" gumam salah satu Warrior wanita.

Sambil membaca sebuah dokumen, Karina melanjutkan "Berdasarkan laporaan dari divisi intelijen, telah ditemukan adanya pancaran energi dilokasi yang cukup jauh markas Alliansi. Tepatnya berada di Salk Peninsula. Wilayah padang rumput yang berada di tenggara Planet Novus. Belum diketahui energi apa yang tersimpan disana. Tapi kami berencana melakukan ekspedisi untuk mencari tahu apa yang tersimpan disana."

Prajurit-prajurit yang mendengar terlihat antusias mendengar pidato Karina. Beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik terutama soal tempat bernama Salk Peninsula tersebut. Sementara seorang pria berjaket hitam yang tengah bersender di salah satu pilar juga agak tertarik. Ekpresinya menunjukkan kalau dia seperti pernah mendengar tempat tersebut.

"Salk Peninsula? Kalau tidak salah tempat itu…." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi pihak Archon dan Race Manager masih belum memberikan keputusan apapun soal kasus ini. Meski begitu kami berencana akan menggelar Kongres Luar Biasa tepat ditengah malam ini. Kalian utamanya para prajurit baru apabila hasil keputusannya positif, bersiaplah untuk diterjunkan kesana. Aku harap kalian bisa memakluminya karena kalian adalah prajurit. Dalam kondisi apapun harus selalu siap. Jangan sampai hal ini jatuh ke tangan Accretia atau Bellato. Paham?"

"Paham!" jawab semuanya kompak.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku nyatakan rapat terbuka ini selesai. Silahkan kalian membubarkan diri." Chamtalion Karina mengakhiri pidatonya. Kemudian ia pergi keruangan pribadinya. Pria berjaket hitam tadi beranjak pergi setelah mendengar pidato singkat.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan kita akan berangkat ke tempat bernama Salk Peninsula?" tanya Ivan pada rekannya.

"Padahal kita dilantik saja juga belum. Tahu-tahu sudah disuruh dapat misi rangking SS juga. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran Archon dan para anggota Dewan?" keluh Vukasin dengan situasi yang ada.

"Apapun itu lebih baik kita istirahat dulu saja. Paling cepat misi akan diterima besok. Kebugaran fisik diutamakan dulu." Saran Lana.

Vukasin dan yang lainnya setuju. Mereka pun berpisah untuk kembali ke mesh masing-masing.

 **To Be Continued**

"Though we have not been inducted. But we've been told do the mission SS level. What Exactly are thought Archon and the Council? (Vukasin Plovic in Chapter 3)

 **Under Attack Trivia**

Senjata yang digunakan Sleinz dan Slavic adalah senjata tipe Exotic. Tingkatannya sejajar dengan Armor Knight Walker. Untuk Accretia senjata tersebut bertipe Sophisticate sedang Bellato bertipe Lux.

Pedang Sleinz bentuknya seperti katana melengkung. Kode ZX10R terinspirasi dari merek motor Kawasaki Ninja ZX10R yang ditangan Jonathan Rea berhasil menjadi juara dunia World Superbike 2015.

Pedang Slavic bentuknya lurus panjang seperti pedang eropa. Kode Z1000 terinspirasi dari merek motor Kawasaki Z1000 Streetfighter yang bertampang buas dan agresif.

Konsep Super MAU bermesin Supercharged dimana Supercharged sendiri diambil dari teknologi yang disematkan di motor Kawasaki Ninja H2 dan H2R. kedua motor tersebut merupakan motor tercepat didunia. Sementara istilah Crossplane terinspirasi dari teknologi motor Yamaha YZF R1 dan R1M.

Demikianlah sedikit trivia dari Under Attack. Atas supportnya saya ucapkan terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Bloody Salk Peninsula**

 **NB : Fanfic ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Fanfic Lake. Fanfic ini juga berbeda semesta dengan Fanfic Under Attack karya Slask Wizarski. Hanya kejadiaann saja yang kebetulan sama.**

 **Disclaimer : RF Online by CCR**

 **Markas Cora 11:30 P.M.**

Malam hari di Markas Cora suasana terlihat sepi dengan hanya beberapa prajurit yang kebetulan lewat. Diportal utama Markas terlihat dua orang Corite yang baru tiba dari suatu tempat. Mereka adalah Sleinz dan Slavic. Karena misi mereka sudah selesai mereka melanjutkan pergi ke ruang Race Manager untuk melapor. Selesai melapor mereka pergi keluar markas yang masih diguyur hujan deras. Selebat-lebatnya hujan sama sekali tidak mengganggu niat mereka menuju ke suatu tempat. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah timur markas menuju ke sebuah bangunan kecil yang terlihat seperti bangunan 2 lantai. Sesampainya, mereka membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya. Bangunan tersebut tidak terlihat istimewa. Hanya ada beberapa perabotan dengan desain interior yang biasa-biasa saja.

Mereka lanjut jalan menuju tangga disebelah kiri yang kemungkinan mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah. Barulah disana terlihat tidak biasa. Didalamnya banyak sedang sibuk bekerja, beberapa ada yang sedang berdiskusi. Salah seorang wanita menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"YAHOO, SLEINZ! SLAVIC! APA KABAR?" teriak wanita tinggi berambut hitam panjang.

"Seperti biasa , Yuki. Aku lelah setelah mengerjakan misi." Sahut Slavic sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk. Sementara Sleinz mengambil air minum di dispenser terdekat.

Disaat Sleinz dan kawan-kawan sedang berbincang, seorang wanita menghampiri mereka dan ikut duduk bareng.

"Pas sekali. Sleinz dan Slavic sudah ada disini. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian. Mikoto, Rad ayo kalian berdua juga kumpul disini." Seorang wanita yang ID Cardnya bernama Svetlana terlihat serius ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Jadi, selama aku dan Slavic sedang misi ada infiormasi apa yang anda dapat dari markas, Chamtalion Svetlana?" kata Sleinz sambil memegang segelas air putih.

"Tadi sekitar jam sepuluh malam, Wakil Archon Katrina Srebonica memberikan informasi kepada ratusan prajurit baru. Menurut laporan divisi intelijen Beli Orlovi yang dikomandoi Chamtalion Slavisa Yugovic, di daerah bernama Salk Peninsula telah ditemukan adanya gelombang energi misterius yang belum diketahui penyebabnya."

Sambil memberi laporan, Chamtalion Svetlana mengklik komputernya dan menzoom daerah Salk Peninsula yang berada di timur tenggara peta dunia. Ia pun menunjuk area yang dimaksud.

"Tepatnya disini. Saat ini divisi penyelidik sedang membangun kamp-kamp untuk mengadakan investigasi lebih dalam." Tambahya.

"Tunggu dulu. Salk Peninsula dulunya tempat pertempuran sengit Alliansi Novus melawan bangsa keempat penjajah Novus. Mungkinkah disana ada peninggalan tersebut." Ucap gadis berambut pink bernama Mikoto.

"Menurutku ada. Kenapa? Berdasarkan laporan mata-mata rahasia kita, ada satu kelompok yang menyadari adanya "harta karun" tersembunyi. Sayangya kita tidak tahu siapa mereka. Mungkin ada yang bisa menebak diantara kalian?"

Semua tampak berpikir, mencoba berspekulasi beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Menurutku antara Accretia dan Bellato. Kudengar mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya membangun kekuatan baru. Mungkin." Kata pria berjaket dengan kupluk hitam bernama Rad.

"Kayanya, sih gak mungkin deh. Teknologi kedua bangsa tersebut berada diatas kita. Kalau mereka tahu sudah pasti mereka jauh-jauh hari sudah menemukan harta karun itu. Kemungkinan paling dekat adalah bangsa Herodian, Esper dan bangsa Dranis." Simpul Sleinz.

"Sampai sekarang tidak ada laporan tentang datangnya bangsa Herodian. Bangsa Esper sudah lama punah. Bangsa Dranis sudah kalah melawan Alliansi Novus. Tapi kudengar Dranis yang membela Alliansi Novus menikah dengan salah seorang Corite bernama belakang Wizarski. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak jelas keturunannya ada dimana. Ada yang bilang di penjuru Novus yang tidak terjangkau, sedang yang lain mengatakan keturunannya pergi ke tempat asal Dranis." Yuki yang berpenampilan cantik dan pintar coba memberi komentar.

"Wizarski. Sayang dia tewas karena skillnya sendiri." Slavic menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeram kesal. Entah kenapa dia bisa kesal begitu hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tahu.

"Lalu, apalagi informasi yang kau rangkum, Chamtalion?" Sleinz bertanya sambil meminum air.

Chamtalion Svetlana kembali membuka buku catatannya dan membaca isinya. "Paling cepat besok Alliansi akan mengirim beberapa prajurit untuk bertugas disana. Tergantung keputusan dari Race Manager."

"Entah kenapa Fillingku rasanya tidak enak. Sebaiknya kita juga melakukan persiapan. Aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa." Kata Sleinz sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku setuju. Kita akan berangkat setelah Alliansi mengirim pasukkannya lebih dulu. Kita akan memantau perkembangannya."

Diskusi pun ditutup dengan keputusan yang sudah diambil. Divisi Beli Orlovi merupakan divisi intelijen yang bergerak dalam bidang pengumpulan informasi dan mata-mata rahasia. Divisi ini tidak terikat dengan Alliansi sehingga memungkinkan mereka bergerak tanpa harus dapat komando dari Archon. Divisi ini dibentuk 40 tahun yang lalu oleh Wakil Archon Nikola Yugovic dan sekarang diteruskan keturunannya Slavisa Yugovic. Nama Beli Orlovi diambil berdasarkan julukkan yang disandang Nikola Yugovic pada masanya dulu yang dijuluki Si Elang Putih (Beli = Putih, Orlovi = Elang).

.

.

.

 **Ruang Mesh Prajurit di Waktu yang Sama**

Disalah satu kamar Mesh pria, Vukasi nampak tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali di membolak-balikkan badan tapi tetap dia tidak mendapat posisi yang ideal untuk tidur. Hujan yang belum berhenti ditambah sambaran petir membuat keadaan semakin tidak diuntungkan.

"Hah, daripada gak bisa tidur mending ke perpustakaan saja." Vukasin keluar dari meshnya. Setelah mengunci pintu dia berangkat ke perpustakaan Cora. Tanpa diduga ditengah perjalanan dia bertemu Ivan.

"Woi!" sapa Vukasin.

Ivan yang kaget mendegar suara menengok ke arah Vukasin.

"Vukasin? Ngapain malam-malam keluar?"

"Gak bisa tidur, nih. Gara-gara hujan deras aku jadi pengen ke perpustakaan. Itung-itung mau nentuin mau ambil job apa. Kau sendiri mau kemana?" gantian Vukasin yang bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Ivan.

"Wah, kebetulan tujuan kita sama. Ayo kita kesana sambil diskusi." Ivan dan Vukasin berjalan bersama . setelah sampai mereka mencari buku yang mereka cari. Vukasin mengambil buku tentang Guide Templar dan Guardian. Lalu Vukasin duduk di bangku terdekat. Tak lama Ivan juga sudah mendapat buku yang dia cari sebanyak 2 buah. Dibuku pertama yang dipegang tertulis Guide Stealer sedang dibuku kedua berjudul para jagoan Ranger dari masa ke masa.

"Wih, mau jadi legenda Ranger nih ceritannya?" cetus Vukasin membaca salah satu judul buku yang dipegang Ivan.

"Yah gitu, deh." Jawabnya pendek.

Tapi pandangan Vukasin terheran-heran dengan judul buku kedua yang dipegangnya. Vukasin heran kenapa dia membawa buku Stealer bukan Adventurer.

"Lho, itu buku Stealer 'kan? Bukannya kau mau jadi Adventurer?"

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak pernah berkata mau jadi Adventurer." Memang Ivan tidak pernah mengatakan bakal pilih Adventurer. Tapi biasanya mereka yang memilih Archer pasti 100% bakal lanjut ke Adventurer.

"Gak sayang dengan statusmu sebagai Archer?" tanya Corite bertinggi 202 cm tersebut.

"Apanya? Kurasa tidak ada skill yang sia-sia kalau aku lanjut ke Stealer." Bantah Corite beretnis Bisk yang juga memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 201,9 Cm.

"Yakin?"

"Sebelumnya apa kau tahu kalau selama ini siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi inspirasiku di divisi Ranger Corporation?"

"Ya kau pernah memberitahuku soal itu. Inspirasimu Mantan Archon Sheizan Skyline Chandelier, Chamtalion Raharata, Elrond Lily Crown Sieghart dan Chamtalion Novaya Celica." Jawab Vukasin terperinci.

"Tepat sekali. Sheizan Skyline Chandelier dimasanya dia begitu ditakuti oleh Accretia dan Bellato. Bahkan Striker dan Armor Rider tidak berani macam-macam dengannya. Raharata dulunya dia terkenal dengan keahliannya menembak panah tidak terlihat. Lawan pun tidak sadar tahu-tahu ada anak panah yang menancap ditubuhnya. Lily Crown Sieghart dijuluki sebagai Arctic Adventurer karena kemampuannya membekukan lawan dengan Ice Arrow. Novaya Celica si Life Transfer berdasarkan keahlian klannya dalam memberikan separuh nyawanya ke prajurit yang nyaris tewas. Dia juga dijuluki sebagai Master Crossbow karena dia piawai memakai Crossbow." Jelas Ivan begitu bangga menjelaskan panutannya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Mereka memang hebat." Ucap Vukasin setengah antusias.

"Pertanyaan kedua apa persamaan diantara keempat legenda tadi?" kembali Ivan bertanya.

"Keempatnya sama-sama bertarung menggunakan panah dan berjob Adventurer." Simpul Vukasin.

"Benar. Tapi ada satu yang kurang. Mereka berempat berjob Adventurer yang berarti mereka bertarung sambil berjaga jarak dengan targetnya. Mirip-mirip Sniperlah."

"Ya tentu saja. Kalau tidak menjaga jarak mereka sudah lama mati. Mereka bukan Warrior."

"Itulah sebabnya aku memilih Stealer." Vukasin menatap Ivan dengan bingung. 'Apa maksudnya?' batinnya.

Ivan menambahkan "Adventurer memiliki jangkauan jerangan yang luas. Konon semakin jauh jaraknya serangannya semakin sakti. Novaya Celica dengan Crossbownya mampu menembak dari jarak 200 meter. Tapi kalau lawan sudah mendekat, kebanyakan Adventurer akan kelabakan."

"Lalu apa keunggulan Stealer dibanding Adventurer?" tanya Vukasin.

"Soal serangan, Adventurer memang tinggi. Tapi kalau soal hindaran Adventurer masih kalah jauh dengan Stealer. Stealer pun sebenarnya jago bertarung dekat maupun jauh. Contohnya? Kau pasti tahu profil Darko Volkovic. Dia adalah Stealer jarak dekat dengan julukkan The Real Streetfighter dan di etnis Bisk dia dijuluki sebagai Hrabri Sokoli (The Brave Falcon . Elang Pemberani)."

"Ntar dulu. Setahuku Stealer punya buff hindaran namun itu harus dibayar dengan penurunan serangan. Bagaimana kau bisa mengakalinya?"

"Makanya kita harus belajar dan berlatih lebih giat lagi. Harus kuakui Ranger manapun memiliki skill serangan dengan jumlah yang sangat sedikit. Makanya aku berniat membuat skill baru. Nih aku sudah buat daftarnya." Ujar Ivan sambil menunjukkan nama-nama skill yang ingin diciptakannya.

Dicatatannya tertulis Rain Shot, Hurricane Shot, All in One Shot dan One for All Shot. "Kalau kubaca nama-namanya kayanya skill tipe area semua."

"Yap sejauh ini belum ada skill ranger yang bisa menembak multi target. Rencananya akan kubuat skill tersebut dapat menembak minimal 5 anak panah per detiknya." Kata Ivan tersenyum mantap.

"Kau ingin menciptakan skill-skill ini dalam waktu semalam? Memangnya bisa?" Vukasin agak sangsi dengan rekannya tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kau tahu 'kan dulu di class Warrior ada prajurit bernama Cosmin Roty yang berhasil menciptakan skill Super Lightweight dalam waktu kurang dari semalam. Berkatnya pulalah sekarang ini job Guardian jadi lumayan diminati."

"Yah kau benar. Mendengar penjelasanmu tadi sepertinya aku juga sudah memutuskan akan ambil Job apa. Aku pilih Guardian karena aku juga terinspirasi Cosmin. Slask memang hebat dalam bertarung tapi kalau soal jenius Cosmin Roty lebih unggul. Terbukti dengan skill ciptaannya yang pure bikinan sendiri." Kata Vukasin. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjuang sama-sama." Vukasin mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Tentu, teman. Stealer buatanku akan kubuat bisa bersaing dengan Warrior. Tidak hanya karak jauh tapi juga jarak dekat. Besok Alliansi akan melahirkan seorang Ranger baru, **Stealer The Thunder Runner.** " Ivan balas jabat tangan Vukasin sambil tertawa pede.

Setelah saling ngobrol mereka melanjutkan belajar buku yang mereka ambil. Satu jam kemudian mereka berpisah. Vukasin memilih untuk kembali ke kamar meshnya sedang Ivan pergi menuju ruang pelatihan untuk menciptakan sendiri skill berdasarkan inspirasinya.

.

.

 **Salk Peninsula , 02:00 A.M.**

Di suatu tempat di timur Salk peninsula, beberapa prajurit Elite Cora sedang sibuk berjaga. Kamp-kamp darurat sudah dibangun. Rencananya besok pagi operasi akan dimulai. Salah satu prajurit sedang duduk sembari melihat peta Salk Peninsula. Hujan juga turun lebat disini.

SYUTT!

Entah kenapa prajurit tersebut merasa ada suatu yang lewat didepannya. Penasaran, ia mencoba melihat sekeliling tanpa beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumamnya pelan. Merasa aman-aman saja ia melanjutkan melihat petanya.

SYUTT!

Kembali ada bayangan yang lewat. Kali ini prajurit itu yakin melihatnya karena jelas dia melihat bayangan putih yang melintas. Dia beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa senjata dan senter. Dia berjalan menyusuri rerumputan yang dikelilingi hutan lebat.

"Aku yakin tadi melihatnya. 'Dia' terlihat putih."

SLASHHH!

"ARGHH!"

Tanpa diduga 'sesuatu' tersebut telah memotong tubuhnya. Dia pun tewas seketika. Pembunuh itu memakai armor putih dengan hiasan syal dilehernya. Wajahya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai topeng. Tapi dilihat dari lekuk tubuhnya dia kemungkinan perempuan.

Suara teriakkan tadi memancing prajurit lainnya untuk melihat keadaan.

"Suara siapa tadi?"

"Sumbernya dari arah hutan. Ayo kita kesana!"

Beberapa prajurit elite segera berlari menuju hutan. Tapi sebelum mereka masuk, sosok putih tadi menghalangi mereka.

"SIAPA KAU!?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Perjalanan kalian cukup sampai disini. Waktunya pembantaian!" ucapnya dingin. Perkataan tadi membuat beberapa prajurit gentar.

DASH! SYUNG!

Dengan kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya, secara tiba-tiba si putih sudah berada ditengah-tengah kelompok.

"Cleaning!"

CRATTSS!

ZRASSHH!

"ARGH!"

Tidak kurang dari 3 menit satu kelompok sudah habis dibantai. Keadaan mereka pun sudah tidak utuh lagi. Setelah melakukan pembataian pertama, si putih berjalan ke arah kamp-kamp darurat Cora. Tentunya dengan kecepatan sukar dipercaya. Para penjaga pun tidak tinggal diam. Tapi dengan mudahnya mereka dihabisi.

"Light Slash!" si putih melakukan tebasan yang langsung membunuh beberapa sekaligus.

"UWARGH!"

Beberapa dari mereka coba masuk ke kamp untuk minta bantuan markas pusat. Tapi itu sia-sia karena tidak ada yang tidak diketahui si putih. Nasib mereka pun sama. Tewas dengan badan berlumuran darah.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ada iblis yang tinggal disini! Operasi harus dibatalkan!" seorang prajurit yang name tagnya bernama Nenad berusaha mengirim pesan lewat ponselnya. Tapi dari atas sebuah belati meluncur cepat hingga menusuk ubun-ubunnya.

ZLEBB!

"ARGGHHH!"

Nenad tewas dengan mata terbuka. Kemungkinan dia shock karena tidak menyangka hidupnya bakal sesingkat ini. Kamp-kamp sudah dipenuhi darah korban pembantaian. Tidak ada satupun yang selamat dari tragedi ini. Sosok putih misterius itu pergi setelah 'membersihkan' area tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia.

 **To Be Continued.**

"Nothing is impossible. You know there are first in Warrior Class named Cosmin Roty who managed to create a Super Lightweight skill in less than overnight. Thanks to her current Guardian job be quite attactive." (Ivan Vladivostok in Chapter 4)

 **Under Attack Information.**

 **Character**

 **Vukasin Plovic**

Usia : 20 tahun

Job : Warrior Guardian

Tinggi : 202 Cm

Ciri-ciri : jangkung berkepala plontos

Lainnya : Memiliki latar belakang sebagai penjual ikan segar

 **Ivan Vladivostok**

Usia : 20 tahun

Etnis : Bisk

Job : Archer Stealer

Tinggi : 201.9 Cm

Ciri –ciri : jangkung berambut coklat

Lainnya : Latar belakang keluarga pengusaha restoran nasi goreng.

 **Lana Jagodina**

Usia : 20 tahun

Gender : Female

Job : Black Knight

Tinggi : 175 Cm

Ciri-ciri : Berambut hitam pendek dengan poni di kening

Lainnya : Pengusaha butik dan aksesoris pakaian.

 **Denis Istoyanov**

Usia : 20 tahun

Etnis : Bisk

Job : Caster Dark Priest

Tinggi : 178 Cm

Ciri-ciri : berambut ungu gelap dan berkacamata

Lainnya : Pembalap sepeda brand Samurai XF Series.

 **Daniela Lukovic**

Usia : 20 tahun

Gender : Female

Job : Grazier

Tinggi : 175 Cm

Ciri-ciri : berambut twintail

Lainnya : Pemilik Toko buah dan sayur segar

Terakhir untuk Mie Rebus dan Hafidzhaan mohon maaf saya pinjam karakter Raharata dan Lily Crown Sieghart tanpa izin. Semoga anda berkenan.

Terima Kasih


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Funeral**

 **Note : Fanfic ini sudah pindah kepemilikan dimana pemilik awal Slask Wizarski sudah tidak berniat melanjutkannya. Slask hanya akan membantu dalam pengembangan ide cerita untuk kedepannya.**

 **Disclaimer : RF online by CCR and Cabal Online by ESTsoft**

 **Elan Field, 02:00 A.M.**

Malam hari di Elan kondisi tidak berbeda dengan dimarkas. Pulau yang diklaim merupakan yang terindah ini saat ini sedang mengalami hujan deras. Tapi meski diguyur hujan, hal itu tidak membuat beberapa prajurit terganggu aktivitasnya. Hal itu dibuktikan sekitar 1 jam yang lalu dimana sekelompok prajurit yang dipimpin Archon Cora terlihat mengejar mata-mata musuh. Pengejaran terhenti di suatu tempat bernama Queer Wood.

"Percuma saja lari. Kau sudah terkepung! Sebaiknya kau menyerah tanpa perlawanan sebelum kami memaksamu dengan kekerasan!" ancam Archon Cora Alexander Hexan. Archon Hexan saat ini merupakan Archon Holy Alliance Cora yang sudah memimpin pasukan Cora selama lebih dari dua tahun. Selain menjabat sebagai Archon, beliau kadang-kadang menjadi guru matematika di divisi Warrior S.p.A. Job beliau adalah Black Knight.

"Menyerah? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa! Didalam kamus hidupku tidak ada yang namanya menyerah." Jawab lawan bicara Archon. Pria itu memakai topeng hitam dengan satu mata. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan. Jika dilihat dari armornya kemungkinan dia juga dari bangsa Cora.

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau aku pakai kekerasan!" kembali Hexan berkata tegas sambil mengeluarkan Strong Intense Dark Beam Saber berikut perisainya.

"Hehehe, memang itu yang kuharapkan. Aku juga ingin mengujicoba senjata baruku ini." Tidak mau kalah dia keluarkan senjata pedang berwarna orange dengan aura yang menyala. Tidak satupun diantara mereka yang jenis senjata apa itu.

"Demi Decem, senjata apa itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya?" gumam Archon Hexan.

"Tu..tuan Archon aku merasakan tekanan yang kuat. Sebaiknya anda berhati-hati." Salah seorang anak buahnya merasa terancam oleh pedang itu.

"Aku tahu. Lebih baik kalian mundur dulu. Aku juga merasa itu bukan senjata biasa. Perasaanku mengatakan pedang itu bukan berasal dari Novus."

Merasa jadi bahan omongan, pria berambut emas berkata "Hahaha, baru kukasih lihat saja sudah gemetaran. Benar kalau ini bukan berasal dari Novus. Pedang ini berasal dari Nevareth. Sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu leluhur mereka menyembunyikan senjata ini di planet Novus. Pedang yang kupunya ini hanya satu dari sekian banyak jumlahnya. Masih ada yang lain yang belum diketemukan."

"Sudah cukup informasinya. Sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk mati. Kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan archon pengganti dirimu. Hahaha!" selesai berkata, ia segera berlari dan melompat ke udara untuk menyerang Hexan.

"HEAHHH, GUILOTINE!"

Hexan memasang perisainya dan mengaktifkan skill Black Knight miliknya.

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU! DEFENDER OF ANCIENT SHIELD!"

Dengan skill Defender Hexan memblok hantaman lawan. Pria berambut emas mendaratkan kaki di perisai Hexan. Setelah itu dia melompat mundur dan kembali maju menerjang.

"Terlalu mudah. STAB!" dia mencoba untuk menusuk jantung Hexan. Tapi Hexan yang kemungkinan sudah tahu serangan lawan segera menggeser langkah kekiri. Akibatnya serangan lawan tidak kena dan dan hal itu membuat pertahanan pria bermabut emas terbuka. Hexan memukul punggung lawannya dengan perisai hingga jatuh.

DUAGH!

"Luar biasa baru kali ini aku melihat tuan Archon bertarung satu lawan satu. Tuan Hexan memang hebat." Kagum salah satu prajurit bawahan Archon.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan cepat pria berambut emas segera bangkit berdiri.

"Hebat. Memang tidak mudah untuk melawan prajurit sekelas Archon. Atau lebih tepatnya Archon harus dilawan dengan Archon. Atau setidaknya harus dilawan dengan orang yang memilik kemampuan setara Archon."

Hexan tidak peduli dengan omongan lawan. Baginya setiap perkataan lawan bisa jadi memiliki maksud untuk memecah konsentrasi. Merasa ucapannya tidak mendapat tanggapan, ia berkata "Tapi biar bagaimanapun Archon tetap tidak berdaya jika tidak memiliki Force. Apalagi jika dia tidak membawa FP potion di inventorynya."

Pria berambut emas tersenyum dan senyum itu semakin lama semakin berkembang menjadi seringai iblis dibalik topeng. Sang Archon yang semula kokoh dengan konstrasinya kini mulai penasaran dengan ucapan lawan.

"Tapi aku yakin orang sekaliber dirimu pastilah membawa stok FP potion yang banyak jadi itu bisa menjamin keberlangsungan hidup dalam medan perang." Hujan yang semakin deras tidak mampu menjawab maksud perkataan pria berambut emas.

"Tapi bagaimana seandainya dia membawa FP yang banyak namun tetap tidak bisa memulihkan forcenya!? Hah!?"

BLARR!

Suara petir menggelegar dengan keras setelah perkataan pria berambut emas selesai. Archon Hexan terlihat kaget tapi bukan akibat suara petir melainkan karena mendengar ucapan lawannya. Seolah-olah dia seperti tahu akan sesuatu.

"Akhirnya pendirianmu runtuh juga. Waktunya penghabisan!" dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuka telapak tangannya kearah Hexan

"Mana Freeze!"

Aura

Berwarna kebiruan menyelimuti tubuh Hexan selama beberapa detik. "Sial, asap apa ini!?" panik Hexan.

"Dengan ini kau sudah tidak bisa memakai skill apapun. FP mu sudah kubebukan selama beberapa menit. Sekarang sudah waktunya kau untuk mati. PRISM EARTH QUAKE!"

Dia menusuk pedangnya ke tanah. Dari bawah tanah muncul bilah-bilah pedang es raksasa yang memotong-motong tubuh Hexan.

SRAKK! SRAKK! BLEGARRR!

Tidak hanya memotong tapi juga menghanguskan potongan-potongan tubuh Hexan hingga tubuhnya tidak dikenali lagi. Para bawahan Hexan tidak percaya Archon mereka mengalami nasib tragis seperti ini.

"Hahaha, tapi dia beruntung dia tidak sempat merasakan sakit karena sensor motorik di otaknya lebih dulu terpotong."

Prajurit bawahan Hexan tampak kesal dengan ucapannya. Mereka pun bertekad untuk mengabisinya tanpa sisa.

"KAU! BERANINYA MENGHINA ARCHON KAMI! KAU AKAN TERIMA BALASANNYA!

Mereka maju secara berbarengan. Tapi melihat kekuatan pria berambut emas tadi, hasil akhir sudah bisa ditebak.

"FIELD OF MANA FREEZE! MASS OF EXECRATION!"

.

.

.

 **Ruang Kerja Pemimpin Bangsa, 02:30 A.M.**

Malam ini Quaine Khan sedang mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen di meja kerjanya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Silahkan masuk." Perintah Quaine Khan. Seorang wanita masuk dengan wajah gelisah. "Victoria, ada apa denganmu. Kenapa gelisah begitu?" tanya Quaine Khan.

"Yang Mulia, ada kabar buruk. Kita kehilangan kontak dari Archon Hexan dan pangkalan Salk Peninsula." Mendengar hal itu Quaine Khan kaget bukan main dan berkata "Kenapa bisa begitu? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Menurut kabar terakhir ketika Archon Hexan sedang mengejar mata-mata yang ketahuan menghack data server markas Cora via internet di Elan. Terakhir komunikasi diketahui kalau Archon Hexan beserta beberapa prajurit bawahan mengejar sampai Queer Wood. Lalu setelah itu komunikasi terputus." Jelasnya sedikit ketakutan

"Yang dipangkalan Salk peninsula bagaimana?"

"Kalau itu aku hanya mendapat pesan singkat yang tertulis **"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ada iblis putih yang tinggal disini! Operasi harus dibatalkan!"** "

"Apakah ada kemungkinan kalau mereka diserang Accretia atau Bellato?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Masih belum diketahui, Yang Mulia" ucap Victoria.

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok aku akan mengadakan meeting darurat antar dewan Cora dan pastikan setiap dewan yang selesai bertugas harus ada laporan. Mengerti?"

"Siap, Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Victoria pamit undur diri.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja' batin Quaine Khan sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Hujan yang semalam mengguyur markas kini telah mereda. Keadaan memang masih gerimis tapi itu tidak jadi masalah untuk masyrakat Cora. Banyak dari mereka yang mulai membuka aktivitas dipagi hari. Perlahan-lahan keadaan kota semakin ramai. Vukasin yang jam lima pagi tadi sempat pulang kini berjalan menuju markas Cora. Sampai dimarkas Cora terlihat beberapa prajurit baik senior maupun yang sedang training berlalu lalang keluar masuk markas.

"Vukasin!" seorang pria memanggil Vukasin dari arah samping jauh. Dari suaranya Vukasin tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Ivan.

"Ivan. Bagaimana latihanmu semalam?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum bahagia dan berkata "Sukses besar. Skill yang kurencanakan berhasil direalisasikan. Tinggal tunggu buat ganti job ke Stealer aja."

"Mantap. By the way abis ini mau ngapain lagi?" tanya Vukasin.

"Tadinya aku berencana untuk ke tempat pelelangan. Aku memang berhasil menciptakan skill tapi sayangnya panahku tidak cocok digunakan. Akibatnya Beam Siege Bow ku rusak dan tidak bisa dibenerin lagi."

"Waw, apa menembakkan anak panah dalam jumlah banyak bisa membuat busur jadi rusak?" tanya Vukasin lagi.

"Sejatinya kau pasti tahu kalau busur hanya bisa menembakkan anak panah 1 buah per detik. Tidak seperti senjata api yang sanggup menembakkan peluru ratusan peluru per detiknya. Jadi kalau busur dipaksa untuk menembak 10 anak panah per detik lama-lama akan rusak. Busur-busur yang beredar saat ini tidak dirancang untuk menembak multi peluru per detik." Jawab Ivan sedikit mengeluh. "Oh, iya tadi aku dapat info dari Daniela kalau Istoyanov sudah sembuh dari racun. Katanya sekarang dia berada di ruang kesehatan markas. Ayo kita kesana dulu." Ajak Ivan.

"Boleh. Aku pengen lihat keadaannya sekarang."

Mereka berdua pergi menuju ruang kesehatan yang letaknya berada di timur markas Cora. Tapi belum sempat sampai mereka dikejutkan dengan banyaknya prajurit Cora yang berlarian ke portal markas.,

"Lho-lho, ada apaan ini?" Vukasin heran dengan keramaian ini. Ivan yang ikut bingung mencegat salah satu prajurit Cora.

"Hei, kamu ada apaan ini ribut-ribut?"

"Kabar buruk! Prajurit-prajurit yang ditugasin ke Salk Peninsula tewas mengenaskan. Jenazah mereka ada di portal utama markas."

Ivan dan Vukasin bergegas menuju portal. Apa yang dikatakan prajurit tadi ternyata benar. Dilantai markas puluhan kantong jenazah tergeletak disana. Beberapa yang melihat ada yang muntah, banyak juga yang pingsan karena tragisnya luka yang dialami para korban.

"Kejam! Siapa yang tega melakukan ini!?"

"80% korban adalah prajurit elit yang menghuni rangking 100 besar. Harusnya mereka tidak mungkin mati. Kenapa bisa begini?"

Ivan dan Vukasin hanya saling pandang saja mendengar keluhan dan ocehan prajurit menengah.

"Hei, Ivan."

"Ng?"

"Kemarin kalau tidak salah ada pidato tentang prajurit baru lulus yang akan ditempatkan disana, 'kan?" tanya Vukasin.

"Setelah kejadian ini mungkin operasi akan ditunda. Divisi intelijen pasti akan dikerahkan untuk mengusut kasus ini." Simpul Ivan sambil melihat kantung-kantung jenazah. Tidak berapa lama Lana, Daniela dan Istoyanov datang menghampiri mereka.

"Bagus kalau memang ditunda. Aku tidak mau harus berakhir seperti mereka." Sambung Lana yang mendengar percakapan Ivan dan Vukasin.

"WOI SEMUA PRAJURIT SEGERA KE TERMINAL PESAWAT!" teriak salah satu prajurit. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Kali ini apaan lagi, sih!?" Vukasin cs berlari berbarengan dengan prajurit lain. Di terminal markas banyak prajurit yang cemas menunggu sesuatu. Dua menit kemudian pesawat transportasi bermerek XTM S1000RR mendarat di terminal dan Beberapa petugas turun dari pesawat itu. Vukasin cs. Hanya diam saja melihatnya, agak kebingungan.

Lagi-lagi dari dalam pesawat keluar kantong-kantong jenazah yang mana salah satunya jenazah Archon Cora.

"A…A..Archon? tidak mungkin!?" teriak salah satu prajurit terdepan. Jika diperhatikan mungkin dia pasukan elite yang tidak ikut misi ekspedisi.

"Archon? Yang bener aja? Archon kita mati? Siapa yang membunuhnya?" kata Lana sedikit menangis. "Padahal beliau itu kuat. Tidak ada satupun Black Knight yang bisa menandinginya." Sambungnya masih tidak percaya. Beberapa petugas segera membawa jenazah Archon beserta yang lainnya ke rumah sakit. Vukasin dan teman-temannya kembali ke markas untuk mencari informasi.

Disiang hari Pemimpin Bangsa memerintahkan beberapa prajurit elite untuk membawa peti-peti jenazah untuk dimakamkan. Upacara pemakaman berlangsung hingga menjelang sore. Quaine Khan yang memimpin upacara berpidato.

"Kami semua mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Kami tidak akan lupa atas semua jasa kalian yang berkorban demi kemakmuran bangsa Cora. Sekarang, sudah saatnya kalian beristirahat untuk selamanya. Berikutnya, biarkan kami yang akan meneruskan semuanya. Selamat jalan, patriot. Beristirahatlah dalam kedamaian."

Usai pidato satu persatu mereka menaburkan bunga diatas makam. Upacara pemakaman pun sudah selesai dan mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Archon Hexan Vicious tewas dengan tubuh termutilasi. Sejauh ini belum pernah ada kejadian Archon tewas dipotong-potong." Ucap Vukasin membuka percakapan diantara teman-temannya.

"Black Knight terkuatpun bisa dikalahkan. Yang pasti orang yang bisa memutilasi Archon bukanlah orang biasa. Dia pasti punya kemampuan abnormal." Sambung Istoyanov.

"Aku merasa tidak lama lagi akan ada sesuatu yang besar bakal terjadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa." Ucap Lana sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang disimpan di Salk Peninsula? Entah kenapa sejak area dieksplorasi semua jadi kacau begini. Dan lagi siapa orang-orang yang mengincar tempat itu? Apakah Accretia atau Bellato?" tukas Ivan.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Meski teknologi kedua bangsa itu lebih maju tapi kita yang lebih dulu menemukan tempat itu. Sudah gitu katanya sampai sekarang bangsa lain belum ada tindakan apa-apa soal Salk Peninsula." Jawab Vukasin.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi kita harus siap untuk keadaan yang lebih buruk. Bisa saja operasi tetap dilanjutkan dan ada kemungkinan kita yang akan berangkat." Tambahnya sambil menatap langit sore. Dalam tatapannya Vukasin merasa ada ancaman lain yang akan datang dari luar sana. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa yang akan datang mengancam? Apakah itu Accretia Empire? Atau Bellato union? Ataukah bangsa lain yang desas-desusnya pernah ada di Planet Novus ini? Hanya Tuhan dan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

 **To Be Continued**

"Great. It is not easy to fight the Archon. Archon must be confronted with Archon. Or at least must be confronted with people who are having an equivalent ability Archon." (Golden haired men in Chapter 5)


End file.
